Beluga
The snow-white beluga whale (Delphinapterus leucas) is one of the most distinctive of all cetaceans (a group that includes dolphins, whales and porpoises). The stocky body ends in a particularly small head, and adults develop their striking white colouring as they mature. Beluga whales lack adorsal fin; their genus name Delphinapterus means 'dolphin-without-a-wing', but there is a ridge of toughened skin along the back that tends to be more pronounced in mature males. Unlike most cetaceans, beluga whales have an extremely flexible neck and can turn their head almost 90 degrees to the side. Their lips are also flexible and can form a variety of facial expressions. They have a very thick layer of blubber which may be up to 15 centimetres thick that provides insulation in the freezing arctic waters. Beluga whales use a wide range of vocalisations such as clicks, grunts, squeals, screeches and whistles. These sounds can be heard through the hulls of ships and the beluga whale was nicknamed the 'sea canary' by early Arctic sailors. Roles *It played Bailey in Finding Nemo Remake and Finding Dory Remake. *It played Goofy Goober the Peanut in The SuricataBob SuricattaPants Movie *It played Nelson in 64 Ocean Lane *It played Teapot in Animal Lockdown *It played Two Hundred in Numberanimals Gallery Delphinapterus Leucas.jpg Beluga (Blue Fang).jpg IMG_7585.JPG IMG_4652.PNG CPatP Beluga Whale.png IMG 8778.JPG IMG 0277.JPG Beluga Whales.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Star meets Beluga Whale.png Chowder_meets_Beluga.png Beaker the Beluga Whale.jpeg The SuricataBob Suricattapants Movie.png P9930397.JPG P9740965.JPG P9750051.JPG DSC00579.jpg DSC_6418.JPG 20160212232808-01.jpeg P9900631.JPG P9900881.JPG Bailey.png Mickey meets beluga.png Stanley Griff meets Beluga.png Shedd Aquarium Beluga.png Georgia Aquarium Beluga.png Zt2-beluga.jpg Mama Mirabelle Beluga.png Family Guy Beluga.png Rileys Adventures Beluga.jpg Wild Republic Beluga.png Riley and Elycia meets Beluga.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile B.A.G.H.E.E.R.A..jpeg I.S.A.B.E.L.L.A..jpeg Books DSC 4889sfd.JPG IMG_2866.JPG FDF2C4C4-7DC2-4C56-BD13-B356FAE6583D.jpeg 753F6C68-E8C2-4C21-992F-286F132649C0.jpeg 806E2195-E5DC-4F86-A4E0-08481C0A7C12.jpeg 6AEDAD5C-00BE-41E0-BB22-A3B8038CD378.jpeg D0E7AAF7-2747-4E14-A3E4-13F432F59CBB.jpeg 0BFE5B6C-F1E8-4588-BC94-CDE5B7009BEB.jpeg AC2D088C-C14D-4395-BDBB-5012B54B18A1.jpeg 294A415C-8701-4AF7-A94E-F2FD3549AD56.jpeg 09609A7B-A834-47CC-9824-06292F655E97.jpeg 0685A22F-1013-4976-861F-39692B408406.jpeg See Also * Humpback Whale * Orca * Blue Whale * Grey Whale * North Atlantic Right Whale * Narwhal Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Ceteceans Category:Belugas Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Carnivores Category:White Animals Category:Mini Pets Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Eclipse Phase Animals Category:Yellow Snake Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:The Troop Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:National museum of marine biology and aquarium animals Category:Beijing aquarium animals Category:Georgia aquarium animals Category:Endless ocean 2 blue world animals Category:Endless ocean animals Category:Kamogawa sea world animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Safari world animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Whales and Other Sea Mammals Animals Category:100 Facts: Oceans Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Moana Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Shedd Aquarium Animals Category:The Usborne Big Book of Big Animals Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Arctic Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals